Baby Pictures
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: While moving Rei to his house, Kai stumbles upon his boyfriends baby pictures. Rei won't let him see until he can see Kai's but does he have any? [KxR]


I got this idea from a conversation a while back with _Hikari No Donya_. So you know its going to be good.

**Disclaimer:** Niet.

**-Baby pictures- **

Everyone had baby pictures. It was the inevitable. Whether a session of embarrassment or a recollection of past memories, there would always be the photos that could make anyone blush.

The shots from the parents usually surfaced as blackmail, depending on the situation or just to show your loved one of how you resembled as a child, growing up, at occasions like Christmas or Easter, even the dreaded one's that were taken unexpectedly.

The couple in question had been moving, rather, one joining the other in a larger estate of wealth and thus meaning stuff would be shipped from apartment to house. Yet before that long process of hauling began, the articles had to be packed first and that was exactly when old items came back to haunt you, namely, a box of old pictures.

Rei had dismissed the package, pushing it aside away from eye's view but Kai had spotted it and lifting it to judge it's weight, he found it rather heavy and inspected the weighty content. His spouse hadn't been in the room at the time and as he sat in front of it and took out the first large album, immediately he realized what was inside. A curve in his upper lip appeared and he began flipping through the plastic covered pages.

Laughter, a loud resonating one, trying so desperately to be held back from Kai was very rare indeed and as Rei, from his previous bedroom in the midst of packing clothes had heard the floating sound perk in his ears he had to view it for himself. Arriving, it took but mere seconds for his eyes to see what was so damn funny and another few to dive and try and snatch away the books.

''Kai! Give me that right now!''

Kai would have replied if possible, but his arms were encircling his waist, clutching his stomach in an uproar of laughter. Rei did not look pleased in the least bit and as he tore the album away, he finally got sight of the amusing image and nearly shrieked. Though, his past had been a rough one with the early decease of his parents, it wasn't the emotional that left the lingering shocked look but the shame of his first birthday party and the messy disaster of chocolate cake, smeared literally, everywhere.

His mouth hung open in horror and with a quick slam, he shut the book, held it up to his chest and stormed off with it, ignoring the fact that there was still plenty of other books all stacked in the cardboard box that would end up being just as giggle worthy. Kai had followed him though, calming himself as he went and sat by his sulking boyfriend.

''They're only pictures.''

Rei only glared as a response, narrowing the amber orbs almost to slits as he clutched the thick assembly of pages. He refused to speak and Kai did the only thing he thought logical, obtain another book. Coming back to the empty living room with scattered boxes everywhere he had fetched another book and sat on the floor across from Rei, directly in his vision's path and started to view yet another bunch of humorous antics all captured from a camera.

''_Kitten,_ you look so adorable running after Mao with your hair flying wildly behind you.'' The comment spread a faint tinge of pink over the tanned cheeks, only to deepen as the session progressed.

''This one is great. Rei is swimming in the water with his hair pinned up atop his head.'' Next came the crimson tainting upon his face as he tried not to look at the mahogany orbs ever so constantly glancing up at him, twinkling with joy.

''Another birthday party.'' He began but never finished as, Rei, tired of being the butt of the joke removed the binder like casing with evidence of his childhood away from his lover and sat on both compilations across from him.

Kai folded his arms across his chest, intently focusing Rei who ignored his watchful gaze with the occasional pout for good measure which received a snort till the Russian native, shrugged and rose to his feet and headed off to find another to look at.

With a bounce, Rei was latched onto Kai's arm, dragging him backwards with persistent tugs and pleading eyes that could not be declined or denied. Kai tried with all his might to not pay any attention to the look that could make his knees melt and soft whimpers of protest but failed and sighed, stopping in the hall before the room.

''Why can't I see your pictures Rei?''

There was a silence and Rei's eyes looked downwards, the carpeting beneath his feet more interesting then the curiously intimidating look focused upon him.

''I'm ashamed of most of them!'' He declared in a huff, puffing his cheeks out cutely for added emphasis.

''_So_ what?''

''_So, _they are not to be seen.''

''Seriously, I've seen you as a teenager, when you were sick, all wet and naked in the shower and beneath me so why not as a child?''

''But this is when I was stupid, caught in awkward positions, even kissing Mao's cheeks! You _do not_ want to see any of those.''

They weren't arguing, merely playfully sparing verbally in a debate that wasn't going to be resolved by either stubborn party. Rei still refused to let Kai see anymore when that's all his partner now wanted to do.

''And if I do?''

''Noooo!''

With no options remaining and the will to lay eyes now even greater of his love as a child, Kai did the only thing he could do; drag Rei with him in his course to the bedroom for matters of which were not undisclosed, for once. There had been whines, pitchy wails but Kai kept up his stride but when at the entrance, Rei became desperate and stood in his path.

Then a look of defiance surfaced and with a sly glint, he wrapped his arms around Rei's slim waist and began to play dirty, rather kiss the air out of his lungs. Such a movement left no room for griping, mouths occupied at ravishing the other then exchanging words of rebuttals back and forth.

Leaving Rei dazed while a smile was developing on the swollen kissed lips, Kai swiftly lifted him off his feet, arms under his derriere for support while the other pair, surprised quickly latched onto his neck to keep them stable.

''What are you-'' But the walking forward was enough to answer the half asked question and Rei began to squirm, narrowing his eyes at the tricky player carrying him further into the room, stopping at the cardboard at his feet.

It had been a battle Rei would not win and he sighed still slightly glaring at the victorious pair of eyes engrossed with observing his features and the fang peering over a bottom lip.

''If you want to see them that bad, I have to see yours.''

He had expected to be put down, making him look at the face that held no more joy but a distance, detachment that confused him. Rei hadn't the chance to inquire for the response already lingered in the air.

''I don't have any.''

Consumed by sudden empathy, the arms once around his neck returned as Rei pulled him into an embrace, muttering apologies ensued with soft kisses upon his cheek. Kai appreciated the gesture, adoring to be enveloped in the warmth they shared but in the meanwhile dug into his back pocket searching for his leather wallet.

''I have one picture of when I was younger.''

The amber eyes watched him remove a single picture through the credit cards and other plastic forms of money, carefully taking it when it was offered face down. Together both of them examined the date in faded black lettering, one distinguishing it immediately, the other reading it.

Rei glanced up at Kai before he turned it, the image bringing back memories for its owner and a genuine smile. Somewhat discolored, the photo was still clear of a scene of three people all seated on an olden styled sofa, their faces nostalgic, smiles and grins, arms holding them all jointly.

''My mother, father and I. We were taking the family picture that year but made the photographer take an extra one that was given to me.''

The Chinese knew of his boyfriends past, they had spent evenings laying by the fire talking about how they were raised and grew up yet he had only words of the deceased parents that were vague and distorted; memories that were dull contrasting his own past that he remembered vividly, almost every single detail.

''You were adorable Kai.'' Rei handed back the picture, placing a chaste kiss again on the smooth flesh of his cheek.

It had been a touching moment, another to treasure.

''I found it when I was making room for you a few days ago.''

''It's beautiful. Why don't we make more of you and I so we can have our own album.''

Kai agreed nodding his head as pushed aside the raven bangs, leaving a tiny butterfly kiss in the wake of his hand. ''Then we need a camera.''

Rei had been too engrossed with his idea to notice Kai slip past him, the noise he made from doing whatever enough to make the thought flutter away for a brief second as he turned around.

''Kai! There isn't a camera in that box!''

**-EndE-**

Can anyone say cute? Or can you think of better after reading this.


End file.
